


锦缘

by chaiblurryfuzzynfluffy



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV), Psychopath diary 싸이코패스 다이어리, 精神变态日记
Genre: 1st person pov, Age Swap (kinda), M/M, alternative universe, guess what actually happened, ooc perhaps
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaiblurryfuzzynfluffy/pseuds/chaiblurryfuzzynfluffy
Summary: 我推开门，看见住在隔壁的男生。
Relationships: 徐仁宇/陆东植
Kudos: 16





	锦缘

**Author's Note:**

> 少年走马红尘道, 绣勒锦缘金络脑。  
> ——《出都寄二苏》
> 
> *陆东植第一人称，AU，有年龄操作，非轻松向，OOC可能  
> *正文和标题及上面那句诗没太大关系  
> *开头铺垫略长，埋了蛮多伏笔，可以猜猜剧情，感谢阅读  
> *徐仁宇/陆东植，斜线有意义，HE

最近总是很头痛。

不是引申义，是字面意义上的头痛。结束了一天的工作后回家躺着，往往会有阵阵钝痛从后脑勺漫开。

可能这段时间一直没怎么睡好吧，我熬了好几天夜反复修改组长打回来的报告，头发都掉了不少。

睡眠大概真的会影响人的记忆力。不记得是从什么时候开始，我变得有些健忘、时常走神。有时上一秒还在办公桌前埋头干工，下一秒就扶着东倒西歪的同事站在街头醒酒。开会的时候组长又批评我老是漫不经心神游天外，我只能期期艾艾地道歉。

工作很累，累得我精神恍惚。我站在便利店门口茫然四顾——我忘了我要来买什么。

不仅记忆力变得很差，我这两天还经历了许多次déjà vu。之前在网上看到过理论说，人经历的这种似曾相识的既视感，是在瞬间里窥视到了平行世界里自己的生活。我还挺乐意相信多重宇宙学说，不过如果真的有平行世界，我希望那边的自己不要像我过得这么疲惫。

我一个晃神，发现自己已经坐在了家里的沙发上，手里拎着的塑料袋里装着几本未开封的精装书。

便利店也有书卖吗？我抓了抓脑袋，长叹口气。注意力再这么不集中，得去医院看病开药了。

不过还是先补觉。我冲好热水澡，穿着暖烘烘的睡衣钻进被窝。睡饱了再说。

可老天终究是不想遂我的意。新搬来的隔壁住户不知道在闹什么，不算隔音的墙板透来一阵沉闷的碰撞声。我翻身用枕头闷住脑袋，易碎物破裂的连续尖响还是钻进我的耳膜。

是在吵架吗？我瘪着嘴从床上坐起来，一阵烦躁。但听不见言语的冲撞，只有持续的、沉默的、重重的击打声。

虽然无法入睡很不爽，但我还是有些担心隔壁的情况。我又向自己的良心妥协了一次，唉声叹气地套上外套。在我下床的时候，隔壁总结性地砰地摔了门。

我趿着拖鞋打开门往外张望，有个男生蜷着身子倒在墙角。

有血从他的嘴角滑落，染深了衣边。我看着他身上脏污的腥红，后脑突然炸开一般疼。

等我的头痛退去的时候，我发现自己拿着棉签和碘伏，鼻腔里混合着医用酒精与血液的味道。

男生坐在我的面前，在我的沙发上。我不记得我怎么让他进来的。

他并没有看我。冷淡的眸子垂着，无生命感的特质从内里散逸出来，我闻到墓地的气息。我犹豫了片刻，还是顺势将蘸了消毒液的棉签轻轻贴上他的嘴角。男生的脸反射性地抽了抽，但他没有出声。

“……很疼吗？”我有些担忧地问。

男生沉默着。这沉默不是伤痕累累积压的无力疲惫，不是创伤后应激的恍惚缄默。我低头去探他的目光，骨子里的自傲不屑埋在里面，隐约露出一点积怨和浓稠的恨。

我不自主生出些心疼。正义感跳出来喊要抵制家暴，我皱着眉帮他把明显的伤口做了简单的处理，拿起了一旁的手机：“要我报警吗？”

男生第一次有了反应。他抬起眼盯住我，有些警告性地：“不要。”

我叹口气，去浴室拿了一条热毛巾。“擦擦身子吧。”我说，又递给他几件干净衣服，“我弄点吃的，你今晚睡我这。”

大晚上的厨房里没什么食材，我琢磨着用南瓜煮了点粥。盛出来的时候男生已经坐到了桌前，我的旧T恤在他身上显得有些空荡。

热气氤氲出来，模糊了焦距，我看不清他的表情。我思量了半天，还是决定用最基本的问题打破寂静：“你叫什么名字啊？”

“徐仁宇。”男生平静地说。

我惊讶于他竟在这样短暂的时间里就掩去了情绪，舀粥的动作都得体而风度翩翩。这孩子究竟遭受了多少次暴力才能如此……

我的共情能力让我气愤又难过，声音也忍不住拔高起来：“你家长怎么——”

“大叔，你就不要多管闲事了。”徐仁宇放下勺子，用纸巾抹了抹嘴，“我们还没有那么熟。”

“我们有那么熟吗？有点上下级观念好不好……”

我回过神来，看着同事把醉到喋喋不休的组长粗鲁地拖进出租车后座，隐隐有些头疼。

最近记性真的不太好，但隔壁家的男生始终让我很在意。那天晚上之后怎样了我也记不清了，只隐约有印象我在沙发上凑合了一晚，第二天醒来时徐仁宇已经离开了，旧T恤叠在我的脚边。

我也有观察打听过隔壁那家人。是重组家庭，父母是金融公司的中低层职员，除了徐仁宇还有个年龄稍小的男孩。

其实都不需要私下打听，只要稍加留意，再加上几句偶尔顺着墙溜过来的话，就能看出那个弟弟多受偏爱。

徐仁宇是那个家的局外人。

我的同情心总是在这种时刻开始泛滥。社会上的人渣行为就发生在身边，我总不可能冷漠地坐视不管。那孩子只是个高中生……在充斥着漠视和暴力的家庭里，怎样才能树立起自我保护的屏障啊。

聚会中喝的酒让我的思绪有些飘忽，重新凝神的时候，我已经站在了自己公寓的那层走廊上。

我房门门口站着个人，微低着头，红色的圆点亮光在阴影里忽隐忽现。

我走过去，拿走了他嘴里的烟。徐仁宇抬起眼看我，以一个略在下的角度。我想起街角抬头要食时有些凶巴巴的黑猫。

暖调的火星蹭开一小片光，照亮男生脸上新鲜的伤痕。我把烟在墙边按灭，用钥匙扭开了门。

“进来吧。”我说。

“进来。”我从浴室里探出头，“不是给你钥匙了么。”

锁被清脆地旋开，徐仁宇走进来，熟稔又自然地拨开我挤到洗手台前。“怕突然开门吓你一跳。”他拧开水龙头，捧起一把水浇在脸上，像之前做过的千百遍一样。落回水槽里的水像暗红色的琥珀。

怎么会被吓到呢。我在他身后擦完身子，套上睡衣。刚刚肢体冲撞的声音和摔门声那么清晰，冲刷在耳旁的水声都掩盖不住。

很多次我都差点忍不住想要去砸开隔壁的门，把纤瘦的男生从无尽的暴力中拉出来。可徐仁宇总是警告我别这样做。明明在我家已经睡了很多个晚上了，还是口口声声说不想让外人插手他的事。

“我自己会想办法解决的。”他这样说，一派平静，“况且马上就要到11月了。”

徐仁宇要准备高考，他说在这段时间里不想再节外生枝。我只能尊重他的想法，让他把我家当成一个暂时的避风港。每次冲突过后，他会在这整理自己破损的盔甲。有时放学后或是周末时也会直接来我家，毕竟他的家长并不真的在意他的现况。

我收留了他。这是我最起码能做的事。

“今晚想吃什么？”我一边用干毛巾呼噜头发，一边走出浴室，“家里没什么食材了，要不叫外送……”

“突然想起来，啊，虽然也不是什么重要的事。”徐仁宇打断我，低头往手上贴创可贴，“我今天十九岁了。”

“……啊！”我冲回他面前，避开伤口轻轻捏了捏他的脸，“生日快乐。”

虽然这孩子可能并不会决定生日是值得庆祝的事——这是把他带到这样一个家庭中的日子，是苦痛的开端，伤痕的纪念。但毕竟往后就成年了，好歹离甩开原生家庭的可能未来又近了一天。还是得庆祝。我打电话叫蛋糕店从来了一个中等尺寸的生日蛋糕。

徐仁宇其实早已表现得十分成熟，在某些方面甚至有许多大人都不具备的冷静、坚定和深思熟虑。他很聪明，也很自律，在同龄少年肆意玩乐的时间里窝在我的书桌旁读书做题。但偶尔还是会有些许可爱从防身面具后溜出来——他不太会隐藏“开心”这种情绪。

可能从小到大都鲜少拥有过快乐吧。我看着徐仁宇吃蛋糕，一点奶油粘在了上翘的嘴角旁。所以开心的时候笑会藏不住地跃出来。

“东植在想什么呢，笑这么开心？”同事朝我这瞥了眼，顺嘴调侃，“谈女朋友了？”

“啊？没有没有。”我摆摆手，夹了一筷子烤肉。

之前徐仁宇给我发消息，说收到了志愿大学的录取通知。我恨不得立刻奔回去和他庆祝。虽然未来是一片不定的迷雾，但总归还是有光从远处透过来。

徐仁宇从挺小的时候就有在外面打零工了，他跟我说过这些年下来也攒了一些积蓄，之后上大学他也能去做兼职。我虽然只上了没两年班，没什么存款，但供他上大学应该还是可以的，实在不行我还能厚着脸皮去向我爸妈借……

可能会有人觉得我冤大头吧，干嘛心甘情愿花大钱资助一个住在隔壁的男生。但他爸妈可不会管他的死活。如果我不帮他，他就没有别人了。

回家的时候我拎了两小瓶啤酒，一进门就看到徐仁宇端端正正坐在沙发上，睨我的眼神都带着得意劲儿。我把酒放在桌上，冲过去抱了他。“太厉害啦！”我顺势揉了揉他脑袋，“我们任宇真棒啊。”

他没有推开我，过了很久又慢慢环住我的腰。

“谢谢。”徐仁宇轻声说，热气蹭过我的耳廓。

“谢什么，还跟我客气。”我把朋友临时借我的车打着，心情颇好，“路上经过觉得可爱就买了。”

徐仁宇坐在副驾驶，腿上放着我塞给他的小仓鼠笼子。“东植哥开这么久来接我，我都没准备礼物。”

“哎呀，你不是难得有空准备回来一趟嘛。”我有些收不住笑容，“大学挺忙吧。也有段时间没见着了，当然得来看看你呀。”

徐仁宇没回话。我哼着歌开车，好一会之后看右反光镜时才发现他一直盯着我。“怎么了吗？”我挠了挠下巴，我胡子没刮干净？

“没事。”徐仁宇转过头，伸手指逗弄起笼子里的仓鼠。“真是弱小的生命。”他评价道。

“啊，是啊……”我随口应和，“但真的很可爱哇。送给你也是希望你能喜欢。”

“哥送我的东西。”徐仁宇放慢了语速，几乎显得有些缠倦温柔，“我当然喜欢。”

回到公寓之后我们直接回了我家。徐仁宇现在跟他家里人什么关系我不清楚，只隐约记得不久前看到了他弟弟发来冷嘲热讽的短信在他手机屏幕上闪过。

但最好是两不相见吧。以后各自过自己的人生。

徐仁宇这次回来待十几天，休息的时候时常会逗小仓鼠玩。刚开始只是在笼子里看它闹腾，后来发展到把它放出来满屋子跑。我并不太在意，因为夜里休息前仓鼠总会乖乖地呆回笼子里。徐仁宇总能精准地捉住它。

晚上我们睡一张床。本来我也觉得有点别扭，但徐仁宇坚持不让我睡沙发。

“我已经霸占了哥的床太多次了。”他微笑着说，“总不能上大学了还占着你的床。”

我撇撇嘴：“那你睡沙发？”

他又笑了，有些无耻地：“不要。”

其实也还好，并没有我想象的那么尴尬，毕竟小时候和朋友兄弟睡一起的经历也不是没有。只是徐仁宇的睡相有点不好，睡着后会有些粘人。第四次把他缠着我的腿掰回原位后，我大声叹了口气，翻过身面对他：“哎，任宇啊……”

但我最终还是没有叫醒他。徐仁宇睡得并不安定，微微蹙起的眉埋在枕头里。我默默地帮他拉高被子。他总是让我差点忘了，他也是一个委屈脆弱的小孩。

被抱一下我也不会少块肉啦。我没拉开搂在我腰上的手臂。

十几天很快速地过了，除了和徐仁宇窝在一起的时间，我对其他时候干了什么没有太多印象。我很庆幸这几天徐仁宇没和家里再闹出什么动静，隔壁一直很安静，偶尔有些微的烹调声。

徐仁宇临走前一天晚上，他拒绝了我明天送他，我便提出帮他收拾行李。我临时起意出门买了点生活用品和夜宵，再回来的时候，看到徐仁宇云淡风轻地冲洗着手上的血痕。

我一阵紧张：“怎么了？”

“啊，没事。”徐仁宇用毛巾擦干了手，“处理掉了一些小麻烦罢了。”

我皱着眉盯着他看了会儿，没伤，没乌青。修长的手依旧优雅好看，递了口酒到我嘴边：“东植哥不要担心我，我已经不是小孩子了。”

“……嗯。”我应声，就着他的手啜完一小杯酒。应该不是又被隔壁畜生家长打了，可能……处理了牲禽？冰箱里的鸡肉我买的是速食包装的还是……？我又不记得了。

吃完夜宵后我帮着徐仁宇整理东西。准备把仓鼠笼一起提走的时候却发现笼子异常的轻。

我低下头，笼子是空的。

我看着空荡荡的转轮，后脑突然一阵轻微的钝痛。“任宇，仓鼠呢？”我轻声问。

“哦，”徐仁宇漫不经心地瞥了眼笼子，“我处理掉了啊。”

“什么？”痛感让我的理解能力凝滞，我看着他朝我走过来，有些迷茫。

“哥工作忙，也没有时间照料它啊。”他低声软语，双手捧住了我的脸。

“你怎么可以……”

“东植啊。”徐仁宇贴着我的嘴唇呢喃，“我没你那么善良。”

在头痛裹挟着黑暗袭来前，我记得他亲吻了我的唇。

我们在接吻。在车里。徐仁宇的舌头抵在我的齿间。

他用手盖住了我的眼睛。我对世界唯一的连接只剩温热的口腔和柔软的唇，还有舌尖勾起的心跳。

是几分钟还是更久？我的记忆总是很模糊。但徐仁宇最终还是放过了我，让我贴着他的鼻尖喘息。“哥还是又来接我了。”他说，是满意而珍重的语调。他还是不擅长隐藏开心。

“嗯。”我撇过头，搓了搓发烫的脸。

——而我不擅长拒绝别人。同事的咖啡，弟弟的作业，路边流浪汉伸出的手。我总是会妥协，无奈但心甘情愿。所以我也没有拒绝徐仁宇。我不知道除了心软和纵容我是否还有其他心思，但我知道徐仁宇有不容拒绝的威力。

这次返程是他来开车，路上一直用右手抓着我的手。这太亲密了，含着太多占有欲和依恋，像是一种趋向关爱的印随行为。但我没有放开。不管他是不是只因我是第一个给他关心的人而想要与我亲近，我都不想放开了。徐仁宇从小到大经历了太多苦痛，他值得更多人的爱，也值得……我的爱。

我暂且不想对这种情愫下精确无比的定义，但它已经让我包容了更多东西。我放任他无时不刻贴来的肢体接触（毕竟是个缺爱的小孩），原谅他了结仓鼠的恶行（毕竟长大的家庭环境里完全没有对生命的尊重），也默许他索取得更多。

徐仁宇拧开了锁，从背后拥着我进门。然后他转过来，又凑近抵着我的鼻尖。“再满足我一个愿望吧。”他轻声呢喃，要求多于乞求。

“如果是任宇的话，”我说，“想做什么都可以。”

还想做几次啊？！我有些崩溃，抓着意识散尽的边缘抗议：“我真的……不行了……”

徐仁宇没有回答，继续咬着我的喉结。

这人刚服完兵役回来，本来打眼一看还觉得没多大变化，到这种时候才发现他已经完全不是以前那个瘦弱的男生了。我用手指划过他明显的肌肉线条，哑着嗓子恳求：“我们明天再继续好不好……”

徐仁宇笑了笑，轻轻松松把我翻了个面儿，又贴上来，蛊惑似的：“已经过了零点了。”

这段时间天天都能看见凌晨的首尔。不知为何，这几天我的头脑异常清醒，每一帧画面都记得清晰。像刻进身体最深处般，成为了我灵魂的一部分。徐仁宇很多时候都令人招架不住，但我还是偷偷享受这样的他，享受每一寸肌肤的摩擦，每一次街角的亲吻。

有时我们会大半夜出门溜达，漫无目的，却五感清晰。掌心之间的温度印在我记忆里。

某次正好看到街上的那只黑猫，我还笑着说，以前还觉得它很像你，脆弱但不挠。现在它都老了，你长大了。

“我不脆弱。”徐仁宇说，瞥了眼团在墙角的猫，轻声咕哝，“它可以用来练手……”

“什么？”我没听懂。

徐仁宇却不再说了，又牵紧我的手。

他是有些黏人的，而我又有点予取予求。还没进家门他就把我抵在走廊的墙上接吻，热烈而缠倦。我的脑子又不太清醒了，被湿漉漉的吻搅得黏黏糊糊，又混沌浓稠又像在云间飘扬。直到徐仁宇突然停下——

我睁开眼，有些埋怨的意思，后知后觉地顺着他的目光看向推开的门。

“你在干什么？”那个中年男人瞪着徐仁宇，手上拎着喝空的酒瓶。

“你不用管。”徐仁宇说，“我会自己解决的。”

“你这样说了多少年了！”我大吼，心疼和愤怒在我的身体里爆炸，“你解决什么了？每次都这样，每次和他们见一面之后都这样！”

吼完又觉得头疼，眼泪跟着落下来。我视野模糊地帮他清理手臂上的伤口，只觉得委屈。

徐仁宇用另一只手抹掉了我的眼泪，很有耐心地温和道：“最近是不是都没见到街角那只猫了？”

“啊……”

“东植，脆弱而渺小的生命，很快都会消失在世界上。”他附身，吻了吻我的睫毛，“不要为他们哭泣。”

我的头好疼。

是哭太多了吗？还是又没睡好。

最近的记忆又有些混乱，大片大片的空白时段无处可寻。我常常对工作的事没有印象。

徐仁宇答应我说会好好开诚布公地跟家里谈一谈，从此各走各路两不相见。住在隔壁总有膈应的地方，正巧徐仁宇的新工作地点离我公司也不远，我们可以退掉现在这个小公寓，在公司附近重新租一套房子。

可他在隔壁呆了好久，久到具体过了几个小时我都记不清。但我记得徐仁宇开门回来的时候，全身上下都是血。

“东植啊，”他笑着，雀跃又畅快的样子，“我们要准备搬家啦。”

我们搬了很多次家。

我对每个房子都没有印象。唯一记得的房间是浴室，却清晰地连不同的瓷砖花纹都记得明确。我们在浴室里荒废了很多时间。如果不是在做爱，就是我在用水清洗他的脸。

他的脸，身体，指甲缝。我总是在认真地冲洗他，即使表面并无赃物，我还是不停地用水浸洗他的皮肤。

徐仁宇关掉水，低头吻我被水泡皱的指尖。

“没有关系的。”我机械性地重复，不知道是安慰还是自我欺骗，“会好起来的。”

不会好起来的。

我清楚这一点，徐仁宇更不会不知道。

电视里滚动播出着“首尔一家人残忍被害”的案件侦查进度，我们的逃离几乎已经是无声的自首。定位到本人只是时间问题，只能频繁换地方，躲躲藏藏。我妄图和他亲近的时间更久一点。

可我记忆丧失的症状越来越严重，头脑也愈加混乱。我常常忘记上一次十指相扣是什么时候，上一次亲吻，上一次仿佛将余生的爱都绝望地迸发在灵魂相融的瞬间。我想要珍惜最后的自由时光，不管未来怎样，起码此刻有些许光亮。但我总是头痛。

我有时甚至怀疑自己失过忆，因为时间的跳跃让我慌乱迷茫。不知是déjà vu、是梦魇还是过去的模糊重现，我隐约觉得自己应该是遭遇过车祸伤及了大脑，却怎么也想不起来什么时候发生过这样的事。

直到那天。

徐仁宇哐地撞开门，拉着我的手向外跑的那个雨夜。

我终于明白了。

120码。远处模糊闪烁的红蓝灯。越来越近的警笛声。

刮不干雨水的车前窗。急促的喇叭。

徐仁宇握着方向盘，转头看着我说一切都会好。

我终于明白我为什么会头痛了。

此刻心里竟然只有空旷澄澈一片平静。前几天的夜晚跃回我的眼前，那时徐仁宇的眼神里染上了前所未有对自己的犹疑不定。他垂着头低声问我，有没有后悔。

“他们一直跟着我。”他鲜有地表现出一点孩子气的委屈，“连死了之后还一直跟着我。我本来以为一切都能结束的。”

“我不后悔。”我说，“我只不甘老天没让你出生在一个温柔的家庭。”

“东植，”他突然哭出来，紧紧拥着我，像走丢的男孩找回母亲的肩，“谢谢。”

他很快平息了哽咽，很轻地在我耳边说了一句话。一句他从未能够对任何人产生的情感表达。

“我也是。”我记得我这样说道，释然般的，“我也爱你。”

最后我努力睁开眼，看着徐仁宇。车已经翻了，柏油路在我们头顶。他闭着眼伏在方向盘上，在血与碎玻璃拼凑的画中央。

我再没力气去够他的指尖，只捏住了他的衣边。

完。

**Author's Note:**

> *解释一下标题《锦缘》  
> 原义：用锦作的衣服的镶边，衣边。  
> 此处：  
> 1\. 锦绣良缘。  
> 2\. 少年走马红尘道, 绣勒锦缘金络脑。对应走马。走马灯。  
> 不知道我的烂文笔表达清楚了没有。全文从开头开始，一直到“我终于明白我为什么会头痛了”，都是本文中的东植脑内的死前走马灯画面。任宇冲动杀人之后被警方追击，最后一次逃逸的时候出了车祸，双双命殒。东植一直在头痛是因为车祸的时候伤到了头，记忆问题是因为本身就是走马灯所以画面是跳跃的。为什么走马灯画面都是任宇呢？因为这是爱情啊（震声。  
> 所以是个一起离开人世的HE小故事（。第一次尝试第一人称写同人，感谢能看到这儿的大家！  
> 终于写完了所以干脆一口气发了，没修改，以后有心情再改
> 
> *本文构思时部分灵感源于九号秘事S02E02《克里斯汀的12天》。


End file.
